


Date Night with Tarquin

by ally_sally



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22757008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ally_sally/pseuds/ally_sally
Summary: I DO NOT CONSENT TO THIS WORK BEING HOSTED ON ANY UNOFFICIAL APPS OF WEBSITES, ESPECIALLY ONES WITH AD REVENUE OR SUBSCRIPTION SERVICES!“This is a fairly common occurrence, Tarquin bringing you to your favorite restaurants and spoiling you. But tonight seems different. Tarquin is across from you fidgeting with the lapels of his jacket, he’s nervous”
Relationships: Tarquin/reader
Kudos: 7





	Date Night with Tarquin

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely edited

You are sitting on the sofa in your living room, the heater you placed on the coffee table warming your chilled bones. A knock at the door has you throwing the thick blankets off of you and running to open it. The door swings open to reveal Tarquin’s dazzling smile. You smile at your boyfriend as he envelops you into a tight embrace. He presses a kiss to your forehead as he pulls back and his hands come up to cup your face. “I missed you.” He murmurs. You laugh, “I saw you yesterday.”. He smiles, “Still.”. He’s smiles again and reaches behind you for your coat. He helps you pull it on and interlaces your fingers, whisking you away into the frigid night.

You are sitting in a booth across from Tarquin. Your food has just arrived, this is a fairly common occurrence, Tarquin bringing you to your favorite restaurants and spoiling you. But tonight seems different. Tarquin is across from you fidgeting with the lapels of his jacket, he’s nervous. And you can’t think of a reason why. “Are you okay?” You ask him, reaching across the fragrant and steaming plates to hold his hands. They tighten around your fingers and he sighs, “I though I could wait but—“ You cut him off, horrified, “Wait for what?!”. His brows furrow and his eyes widen in realization at what you must be thinking. He abruptly stands and comes to sit beside you. He cups your face with his warm hands and kisses you firmly. “I’m not leaving you, Y/N.” He mutters against you lips. “I’m actually about to do the opposite.” He chuckles. You are barely through processing his words when Tarquin slides out of the booth and drops to one knee, pulling you to the edge of the bench. He reaches into his pocket and emerges with a small velvet box. Tears begin to stream down your face as he flips the box open, revealing a pearl ring with diamonds surrounding it, his mother's engagement ring. He takes omg our hands softly and begins, “Y/N, I’ve never been as happy as I am with you. And I want to spend the rest of my life trying to make you the happiest person in the world. Will you marry me?”. You practically launch yourself into his arms and he laughs, wrapping his arms around your waist. You pull away just enough to press kisses to his face, breathing “Yee.” After each one. He finally pries you off of him long enough to slide the ring on your finger. You grin at him, your Fiancé, your Tarquin and lower your lips to his, sweet and lingering. The perfect beginning to your forever with him. “Now that that’s settled, can we eat now?” He says. You slap his arm and he kisses your nose, “I love you, Y/N.” He whispers, serious now. “I love you too.” You breathe.


End file.
